Reason
by delphinea
Summary: Hanya sebuah cuplikan hints Bella dan Edward di Eclipse. Dibumbui alasan mengapa Edward tak ingin Bella menjadi sepertinya. -First fic in this fandom! Mind to RnR?


Mencoba memulai karir di fandom pinggiran. Ucapkan selamat datang pada penulis hebat di masa depan ini! /plak

_Discleamer: Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

_This fic (Reason) belongs to me _

Summary: Hanya sebuah cuplikan hints Bella dan Edward di Eclipse. Dibumbui alasan mengapa Edward tak ingin Bella menjadi sepertinya.

Fanfiksi sederhana yang dibuat dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tak mau aku berubah sepertimu<em>?<em>_" _Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Bella. Gadis itu menatap dalam-dalam mata kekasihnya, Edward Cullen.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu."

"Bersikaplah jujur padaku. Pasti ada lagi." Bella—khas sekali dengan keras kepalanya. Desakan terus-menerus dari Bella inilah yang membuat pikiran Edward melayang ke beberapa puluh—bahkan ratusan tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Flashback<strong>]

Kriet. Kriet. Kriet.

Pemuda berumur fisik delapan belas tahun ini menghirup dalam-dalam bau darah yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki kecil yang tengah bermain di ayunan. Secercah senyum terus bersinar dari anak itu, walaupun hari sudah menggelap. Anak kecil itu tidak begitu mempedulikan pria asing di sebelahnya yang menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Tubuh ringkih Edward perlahan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia langsung bisa merasakan jeritan menjelang ajal yang dihembuskan angin. Ia selalu bisa mendengar melodi kematian—yang entah berasal darimana. Lagi-lagi, ia menyeringai.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Adik Kecil," Ia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya—agar bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan lelaki kecil itu, sekaligus menghirup lebih dalam aroma darahnya—lalu mengacak pelan rambut _blonde_anak itu.

Lelaki kecil itu segera menghentikan ayunannya lalu melompat begitu saja. Wajahnya yang begitu polos membuat Edward tertegun.

_Jadi, ia akan membunuh anak sekecil ini? Ia akan menghancurkan masa depannya. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Teman-temannya? Cukup ia saja yang merasakan penderitaan seperti ini._

Ia bisa merasakan perutnya teraduk-aduk ketika menggumamkan sesuatu di pikirannya. Kalau saja ia masih memiliki jantung, ia yakin tulang rusuknya akan patah begitu saja karena degupan jantungnya yang menjadi-jadi.

Semula, rasa haus akan darah itu begitu meletup-letup di setiap hirupan napasnya. Namun kali ini, ia merasa semuanya begitu mudah terkontrol. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, mencoba meresapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Sementara itu, tubuhnya bergerak. Baru kali ini ia merasakan tubuhnya lepas kendali. Padahal, sedari tadi otaknya terus memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk _benar-benar __menganta r__anak__ini __pulang __ke __orang __tuanya,_namun sepertinya tubuhnya (selalu) salah menangkap perintah tersebut. Perintahnya dimanupulasi oleh nafsu akan darah: _mengantarkan anak __ini __pulang__ke __alam __sana._

Otaknya terasa akan benar-benar pecah. Tubuhnya benar-benar….

Ia lebih memilih membutakan penglihatannya, menulikan pendengarannya dan menghentikan kerja indera perabanya. Biarlah kali ini, penciuman dan perasanya yang bekerja. Menikmati aroma darah dan merasakan sensasi darah segar menyentuh lidahnya kemudian membasahi kerongkongannya.

Sebaik apapun ia membutakan penglihatannya, ia masih tetap bisa melihat bayangan anak itu menangis kesakitan. Sebaik apapun ia menulikan telinganya, ia masih tetap bisa mendengar robekan kulit leher yang ditembus gigi taring tajamnya. Sebaik apapun ia menghentikan kerja indera perabanya, darah yang mengucur dari leher anak itu masih bisa ia raba.

"BERHENTI, EDWARD!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Carlisle datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Carlisle memalingkan wajahnya, kecewa. Mungkin ini memang salahnya, membiarkan Edward yang masih belum bisa mengontrol nafsunya akan darah berada di dekat manusia. Namun ia hanya ingin menguji sampai di mana hati nurani pemuda itu bekerja.

Merasa semuanya sudah cukup, Carlisle segera mendorong pundak Edward dengan kasar. Sampai-sampai pipi kurusnya tergesek rumput-rumput berduri. Namun ia tak peduli.

Edward merasakan sensasi menjadi manusia kembali. Selalu, ketika darah segar itu mengalir di kerongkongannya, tubuhnya terasa benar-benar kuat. Inilah yang sensasi yang ia suka saat meminum darah. Sensasi yang begitu memabukkan.

"Kukira kau sudah mengerti, _Son._" Suara berat Carlisle seakan-akan menghilangkan sensasi memabukkan dalam dirinya. Sedetik kemudian, Edward langsung bangkit berdiri.

Sepertinya sekarang tubuhnya sudah benar-benar mengikuti perintah otaknya.

Otaknya begitu cepat memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia langsung terperanjat kaget. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ditatapnya makhuk kecil tak berdosa yang sudah terkulai lemas di pangkuan Carlisle. Tubuh itu sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Edward merasakan tungkai kakinya melemas, tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Ia jatuh terduduk. Mata emasnya menatap kosong ke rerumputan, bibirnya bergetar hebat, tangannya meremas dengan rambutnya dengan kuat dan tenggorokannya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"ARGH!"

Jeritan penyesalan yang tiada arti menembus keheningan malam.

* * *

><p>"Aku akan mengubur anak ini." Carlisle menggendong anak itu dengan brutal lalu berlari dengan kecepatan di luar nalar. Meninggalkan Edward yang kini tengah diliputi penyesalan mendalam.<p>

Edward, ia tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan seperti ini. Ia menjadi monster yang tak memiliki hati nurani ketika nafsu akan darah menggelitik perutnya.

Pemuda ini melihat sisa-sisa darah yang tercetak di atas rerumputan layu ini. Ia bahkan bisa menghapal bagaimana jeritan kesakitan itu menembus keheningan malam, bagaimana anak itu meronta meminta ampun ketika malaikat kematian berada di depannya.

Detik berikutnya, ia akan selalu menyesal telah menjadi _vampire. _Ia akan selalu menyesal telah bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Ia akan selalu menyesal telah akan semua apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

_Aku telah membunuhnya…_

_Tuhan, maafkan aku…._

* * *

><p>Tubuh ringkih itu kembali bangkit. Masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi janjinya seumur hidup.<p>

"**Pertama kali. Mempertaruhkan sanubari. Ini yang terakhir kali**."

* * *

><p>"Aku tahu konsekuensi dari pilihanmu. Aku sudah mengalaminya. Dan membiarkanmu menderita karenanya. Kau percaya bahwa aku punya jiwa, tapi aku tidak punya. Namun kau mengambil resiko, hanya agar kau tak kehilangan dirimu, itu hal paling egois yang pernah kulakukan."<p>

"Kukira kau takut aku akan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya," Bella merapatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya. "seperti… aku tak lagi hangat dan tidak akan lagi mencium bau yang sama."

Edward tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Bella. "Kau akan selalu menjadi Bella-ku."

Keduanya pun semakin merapat, sampai tak terdapat jarak lagi di antara mereka.

**FIN**

**Author's note: **Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya, sesama twihard, Clara Vania as Kate Denali. Dia baru akan bergabung di sini. Jadi, ucapkan selamat datang! :D

Sederhana ya, diksi juga pas-pasan. Maaf bila fic ini cuman nyampah di fandom ini (_ _)

**But, mind to review? ;) **

**28.10.2011 / 00.14 **

**ps: Selamat hari Soempah Pemoeda! **


End file.
